Catarina Moltravinos
Catarina Moltravinos was a full-breed Siren, known in legend and lore of the House of Thorn for inciting the burden of the dual-species status amongst her descendants, through her marriage to Alester Thorn, a pure-blood wizard. Biography Physical description Personality and traits Powers and abilities * Love: Catarina was an incredibly loving soul, who famously spared the life of a pure-blood wizard, Alester Thorn, following a fishing accident at some point in the Aegean Sea. Having never encountered a magical being of each other's kind, the two quickly became enticed by one another, Alester thankful for the "angelic" being who he believed had saved his life. Their love for each other is known as the sovereign union within the House of Thorn history, as their marriage and love for each other created a legacy of no other kind. Catarina's love for Alester leads her to the drastic measures of leaving the sea, her true home, to adapt to a life on land with her lover. Siren abilities * Amphibious transformation: Catarina was capable of taking on an ordinary human appearance through a quick metamorphosis that allowed her to visit land for varying amounts of time. During this process, Catarina shed the membrane of her tail and would decrease in length. She would undergo this metamorphosis again when returning to waters of a natural geographical origin. * Aquatic habitation: Catarina was able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encountered due to her complex internal structure, including high water pressures and extreme water temperatures. This allowed Catarina to habituate in some of the deepest zones of the ocean, between the mesopelagic and bathypelagic zones which range between depths of 200 and 4,000 metres below the surface. ** Terrestrial habitation: Catarina was also capable of surviving and adapting to terrestrial environments on land. The length of time spent on land was limited for Catarina, though it is known that by each time she returned to land, the longer and more suited to the environment she became. * Enhanced strength: Catarina was noticeably physically much stronger than humans, and many other creatures, as sirens are considered one of, if not the most physically powerful aquatic humanoid inhabitant, which is in part due to the bones and tissues of a siren being incredibly dense. * Enhanced speed: In water, Catarina's powerful and streamlined tail allowed her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace, and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Sirens are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. * Enhanced agility: Sirens are naturally agile creatures, due to their long tails that allow them great moves of flexibility and speed within the water. * Enhanced senses: Similar to other aquatic mammals such as sea lions, whales and dolphins, sirens have superior enhanced senses to that of average beings, such as their ability to hear sounds far off the ultrasonic frequency. Sirens also have enhanced sensory systems comparable to sharks, including smell, hearing and sight. Below the water, Catarina could hear sounds with frequencies ranging from 10 hertz to 150,000 hertz, frequencies that exceed audibility for humans on both ends of the scale. She was also able to see clearly in the darkest of waters, due to the tapetum lucidum that is located behind the retina. This allowed Catarina to see far more clearly in dim light than that of a human. * Underwater protection: An ability popular in nautical folklore, Catarina could also grant a gift of temporary underwater protection onto a human by kissing them. For the duration they remained under the water, they could breathe as they do on land, though they were not immune to the dangers of the sea, such as water pressure and temperatures. When they returned to the surface, the enchantment breaks. * Siren song: Catarina was able to emit a captivating singing voice that allowed her to manipulate another's feelings and actions, seducing and controlling her opponents. The power was rooted in her unique voice box; a hybrid of a larynx and a syrinx at the base of the trachea. It was noted as being a melodious, haunting song of vocals. The song could not affect an individual who loves another. On humans, the song typically created a negative effect, creating a type of lesion on the brain beginning in the frontal lobe (the region that controls impulses and inhibitions), which could lead to various side effects such as hallucinations, delusions, lowered inhibitions, amongst many more, though the exact nature of all symptoms is unclear. Based on historic findings, the song was known to cause obsession within individuals, hearing the song wherever they went, where they were eventually driven into the water to find the siren and eventually drowned. * Fear inducement: Similarly to the hypnotic singing of the siren song, Catarina could also emit a sheer force of doubt onto her opponents. Causing lasting neurological side effects like the latter, the affected quickly begun to doubt their own self and show extreme levels of fear and timidity. This ability, however, is not cast by song; Catarina would display a change in facial appearance, her eyes darkening to black, appearing hollow, her face resembling similar to a gaunt skull-like image. Possessions Relationships Family Alester Thorn House of Thorn Etymology The name Catarina is a feminine name of Italian origin, a form of the Greek name Catherine, meaning pure. The surname Moltravinos'' ''is a name of suspected Spanish origin and unknown meaning, adopted by Catarina upon moving to the land, having seen it once branded on the side of a Spanish ship, somewhere within the Mediterranean sea. Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Historical Figures Category:House of Thorn Category:Sirens